1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a data processing system including a plurality of memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time. As a result, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has been increasing rapidly. Generally, these portable electronic devices use a memory system having a memory device, that is, a data storage device. A data storage device may be used as a main or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Data storage devices using semiconductor based memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).